The birth
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: This story is about Aang battling the firelord while Katara is giving birth to their child. So its Kataang. Let's all pretend theyre not 12 and 14 okay? Please review.


**The birth**

Disclaimer: I don't own a cabriolet, the Eiffel tower or 'Avatar the last airbender'

Pleas review, I could realy use you're advice, for this is the first time I described a fight.

Aang was entering the fire palace, there was no Toph, she was guarding the entrance, there was no Sokka, he was leading the troops, there was no Katara, she was in the hospital. Aang kept thinking about his pregnant fiance as he shot all four elements at the firebenders who were trying to stop him from getting to the firelord. He knew she wanted to fight alongside him in this final battle, and he would have gladly had her there, even if it was just for moral support. But the young avatar remembered her words 'I'll be there with you all the way.' and she was for he couldn't forget about her.

Katara was getting sick of beeing let in the dark. She haden't gotten any news of Aang since the battle begun.

She cursed to herself "If it wasn't for this baby I would be there with him."

The baby kicked.

"Sorry, sorry momy loves you." She smiled and placed her hand on her belly.

Katara is eight and a half months pregnant now, and is kept in the field-hospital for that. She carries the child of the avatar. She loved their child, she already loved it before it was born, but the timing was completly wrong. She should be there with Aang. Fighting alongside him, saving eachother, relaying on eachothers strength.

Aang enterd the firelords chamber. There he was, the man he was supposed to defeat, it was his fayth, standing at the far end of the room. And at his right side was Azula, on his left side was Zuko. Azula stared at him with a smirk on her face. Zuko didn't have any expression on his face though.

"Aaah, avatar aang. Finally we meet." Spoke the firelord with a calm voice. Aang responded by getting into his fighting stance. The firelord continued. "You have displayed bravery by coming here, by challenging me the most powerfull man in the world. Don't let that bravery turn into foolishness, you are a twelve year old boy and there are three of us, wath do you make of your ods? Surrender now, bow before me and i'll spare not only you, but also evryone you care about."

"You say you will spare evryone I care about? You wouldn't spare the entire world!" Aang shouted back in fierce determination.

"So be it."

Aang was ready to take them all on. But before he could strike Azula shot lightning at him. Aang ducked behind a pillar. Azula came running at him. Ozai and Zuko were still standing on the same spot. Clearly they thought Azula would be strong enough to take on the avatar herself. Aang had been learning from Toph how to listen to the vibrations in the earth. Because of that he could see Azula running at him eventhough he was standing on the other sid of the pillar. The avatar earthbended the pillar loose and shot it at Azula, she blew it up using her lightningbending at it wich resulted in it turning into a lot of dust. Aang used this to his advantage and used airbending to keep them in a shred of dust. Azula couldn't see but aang could through Toph's lessons. He crept up to her and aimeda bolt of fire at her chest. Azula was hit hard and flew out of the dust cloud, yet beeing the fighter that she was, she got up quickly. While they were fighting like lions, the fire-lord told his son to help his daughter. Zuko ran at the duo, stopped about 20 feet away from them, aimed and shot. His target fell down.

Katara was in terrible pain, about two weeks to soon her contractions had started. At the first one she tought it was a fake one, but then the next one came. Woe after woe she realised more and more that this was the real deal. She paniced, what if she wasn't ready? The nurses did their best to calm her down. Katara didn't want it to happen, she wanted him to be beside her when it happend. She wanted him to hold her hand, to comfort her and tell her evrything was alright. Katara wanted that her child was held by its father, she wanted them to be a perfect familly. But her wishes were of no importance to the docters, she was brought to the labour room.

Zuko smiled, he felt complete. He had hit his target and was finaly following his destiny.

"Damn you Zuzu!" Shouted Azula "I'm gonna fucking get you for that." She had a burn on her left arm.

"Thanks Zuko." Aang yelled at him.

"Take care of my father avatar, I'll keep Azula of you're back." He shouted back at him.

For once Azula was the confused one, for once something happened without her forseeing it, for once her brother looked like a real threat. Zuko noticed that he now had calmed his inner turmoil, and he could shoot lightning.

"Bring it on Zuzu."

Zuko ran at Azula as Aang ran at Ozai. Zuko and Azula's battle was a though one both were constantly dodging eachothers attacks and shooting back lightninh in retaliation. Aang faced the firelord who got in a fighting position. As Aang tried to attack him with the water in the pouch he had gotton from Katara, Ozai made it evaporate. He couldn't use his newly learned firebending either, the firelord seemed to absorb this form of attack.

"You fool, fire only makes me stronger!" Laughted Ozai.

When aang tried to suck him into the ground using earthbending, that didn't work eather and the firelord dodged evry rock he shot at him. It was time to resort to airbending, he fired airwave after airwave at him but that didn't effect him either, it could stop him from moving, but it couldn't do any damage.

"Evry second the comet comes closer and i grow stronger. Now prepare to die!"

The firelord fired a lot thunderbolts at the avatar, Aang could bearly dodge them. Ozai was laughing like the maniac that he was, just as insane and disturbed as his daughter. His daughter and son were still fighting. Azula had overcom her momentarly weakness and Zuko had a hard time keeping up with her. In fact she was kicking his ass.

"Whats the matter Zuzu? Getting tired?"

Zuko tried evry possible advanced move he knew on her, but nothing was successful. In his mind he could here his wise uncle's words 'remember the basics Zuko!'. He realised he had to return to the basics, and started to get her out of balance. Instead of using a very exhausting turn to dodge her attacks, he was now using the first evasive manouvre he had learned: just step aside. In Azula's highly developed attacks he saw a flaw. While dodging all her lightning by just steping aside, he got closer and closer to her, until he was standing right in front of her. Azula was about ready to shoot one more time, her foolish brother was so close she couldn't mis. The electricity started to swirl around her right index- and middlefinger, and just as she was about to shoot, Zuko grabbed those fingers, and guided the electricity through his body as his uncle had thaught him, then he broke her fingers. Azula started to scream, the pain was unbareble.

Meanwhile Katara too was screaming, her contraptions kept hurting more and more. She was not allowed to push, for the opening wasn't big enough yet, she kept screaming, cursing and calling out to Aang.

Azula fell to her knees.

"Aaah, fuck! I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!" She screamed at him.

Zuko just stood there and looked at his sibling. She didn't look so though anymore, she had tears in her eyes and the pain sounded clear in her voice, for the first time he heard desperation in it. Azula looked human, a human-beeing that could be hurt and feel pain. He didn't know what to do.

Ozai heard his daughter scream and looked at where the sound came from. He couldn't beleave it, his daughter on the ground, she had lost to her brother. He aimed at Zuko and fired a bolt. Aang took this to his advantage, he created a boulder and combined his earthbending and airbending abilities together, to make the rock fly twice as fast. The firelord got hit right in the face and fell down, just like Zuko had.

Aang dived into the earth and swam in it. On the surface Ozai got up and didn't see the avatar. Aang resurfaced directly underneath him, Ozai flew in the air due to the pressure, as he started to fall down, and before he hit the ground Aang airbended him all the way across the room.

Azula got up, she was the one standing now and not her pathetic brother. Zuko layed on his back and looked up at her, she was back, there was no mercy in her eyes, she would finish him off right here, right now.

"Bye Zuzu, dear brother." You could here the dispise in her voice. She charged her non broken fingers and aimed right between Zuko's eyes. She charged all of her energy in this one shot. She's ready to fire.

Katara's opening was big enough, the doctor told her to push.

Azula was savouring this moment but right before she letted go of all this energy her father hitted her in the back with break neck speed. (a/n I call it that because at this speed Ozai broke his neck and died instantly.) Azula's arm swooped backwards on the second that she was hit, she immediatly letted go of all the energy in her arm, it shot away behind her. She fell unconscious.

Aang had just send Ozai flying and saw him hit his daughter, he didn't realise he had to dook for the electricity that was release by Azula. I't all happened to fast. Aang fell down, he felt his that his chest hurted and saw that it was bleading a lot. But there was no Katara to heal him. His vision started to fade, but he could see Zuko running at him.

Katara was pushing as hard as she could. The doctors told her she was doing great. Soon they would see the head.

"Zu... ko?" Aang could hear he's heartbeat fading and fading

"Yes?"

"Tel, Katara ..."

The doctor's could see the head.

"What?" A tear dripped Zuko's good eye. "Tell her what avatar?"

"... I'm ... sorry."

Aangs heartbeat stopped at the second Katara gave birth to a beautifull child.

"I'ts a boy." Shouted one of the doctors.

Katara sighed in relief, she held the baby.

"He looks like his father." She smiled

The new avatar was born.


End file.
